evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Curse of Thorn
The Curse of Thorn is an evil curse used by the Thorn Cult on Michael Myers and it serves as an eponymous major plot element in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. The Curse of Thorn is revealed to be a mystical runic symbol based on a namesake constellation "Thorn" that could appear during the ancient feast called "Samhain" (the holiday now known as "All Hallows Eve" or simply Halloween). To prevent mass death among the tribes, one family was chosen to bear the curse. This curse would require the bearer to sacrificially murder his or her entire family, which in turn would spare their entire community from events such as plague and drought. The curse also appears to give the cursed inhuman strength and immunity from death. The Curse of Thorn is placed on a child by a leader of the Thorn Cult. It commands that child to kill his entire family as a blood sacrifice to keep the cult alive. It also makes that child able to withstand serious injuries that would result in death for any normal human being. It turns the child into pure evil. The Curse of Thorn was placed on Michael Myers by Dr. Wynn in 1963. He succeeded in killing his sister Judith Myers, and later his neice, Jamie Lloyd. By this time, Jamie's baby, Stephen, was the only remaining member of Michael's bloodline, and once he was made the final sacrifice, Wynn intended to pass the Curse of Thorn onto Danny Strode. However, Michael killed all the cult members before he had the chance. It is unknown if the Curse of Thorn eventually wore off with Wynn's death, or if it was permanent until his bloodline was severed. The curse was greatly explored in the Producer's Cut edition of Halloween 6, with more importance given to Dr. Wynn and his Cult. At the end of that cut, a dying Wynn passes the curse to Michael's old psychiatrist Dr. Samuel Loomis, which is the real reason Loomis screams at the end of the film. Mark of Thorn The "Mark of Thorn" is a runic symbol that is both the symbolic representation of the Curse of Thorn and the iconic insignia of the Thorn Cult. It appeared on the wrist of those involved with the cult, or cursed by them. It could be seen on Michael Myers's wrist, and in the Producer's Cut of the film, it could be seen on Dr. Terence Wynn and later Dr. Samuel Loomis. Trivia *Dr. Loomis implies in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers that once Michael completed his task, he would be destroyed by the rage inside him. This is touched upon in the fan film "The Last Halloween" ("The Death of Michael Myers"), when precisely that happens. *The nature of the Curse of Thorn is never revealed until Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. *The name of the Thorn constellation comes from the used in medieval English. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Brainwashing Category:Villainous Symbolism